Electronic modules are known having component supports and electric subassemblies as shown in the German design patent 19 62 067. The German patent shows several carrier plates having structural elements that are stacked one on top of another. The carrier plates are connected by way of flexible printed-circuit boards. The printed circuit boards serve as the electric interconnection between the carrier plates. This type of module has a compact construction, however, it does not provide for the use of hybrid assemblies which occupy greater space. Therefore, there is a need for an electronic module arranged such that the carrier plates, which are equipped with hybrid assemblies, only occupy a small amount of space.